Widely adoption of mobile devices by consumers and a vast array of information on the Internet pose interesting scenarios on how vendors can more effectively deliver electronic content to consumers as well consumers' preferences in receiving relevant and updated information. Push notification is a feature in mobile platforms where a server sends a message to a particular native app on one or more particular devices. A mobile platform is able to receive the push notification even if the application is not running. Typically, an alert can be displayed, a sound can be played, and/or a number can be displayed on an app icon and the push message can carry a custom data payload.
Some conventional solutions of push notifications include APNS Push Notification for iOS devices, GCM Push Notification for Android Devices, Websockets for full duplex communication over TCP for web applications, CometD for Ajax based Push technology, and notification center for place where notifications that have been received are displayed.
However, push notification is currently inoperable work with HTML5 mobile web apps. For example, if a CNN (The Cable News Network) news app is installed on a mobile device, the user can get push notifications of breaking news sourced from CNN. If the user does not have a native app, but goes to the website, there is no way for the site to send another party a push notification to the user's mobile device when the user is not accessing the site (Push notifications are different from email and texts).
In a business environment with HTML5 apps, such as time approval, there is a challenge where the manager needs to be notified when someone submits a leave request. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a system and method for businesses that use a HTML5 strategy for mobile apps to leverage push notifications.